


An Owl's Obsession

by Momtagne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Yandere!Reaper, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence, Will add more as I go!, Yandere, Yandere!Reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: So @overwatching-and-overstalking on Tumblr told me to write the domestic yandere Reaper, I'ma do it!Reaper is a violent yandere, but what happens when his obsession is an obedient person hellbent on being okay with the circumstances? Will Reaper change his violent tendencies?





	1. The First Meeting

You could've struggled, you should've screamed, but you didn't. You only blinked as the man threw you into the back of a black van, groaning slightly when you hit something in the dark van.  
"Where are you taking me?" You asked, struggling to sit up, holding your side as you stared at the man who got in after he threw you. The man didn't respond, just slammed the van door shut and hit the back of the passenger seat, then the van started moving, launching you across the floor once more. "Hey! Dude, I asked you where are you taking me?" You asked once more, making your way to the large brooding figure, you poked the man's fa- mask? He grabbed your wrist tightly, pulling it away from his mask, and you winced in pain.

 

"I'm taking you to your new home." The man released his grip on your wrist and turned his gaze out the window beside him. You pouted, but knowing you had no choice but to go with them you scooched to the other side of the van, arms crossed as you glared at the man across from you. "You'll be comfortable here," he said, feeling your gaze burning into the back of his head. "and safer." He added, turning towards you. "You'll also have everything you ever wanted where you're going, how could you say no to a deal like that carino?" The man tilted his head. You didn't say a word, just avoided his gaze.

 

You sat on the king size bed in the black and red room, looking around at everything around you, it was spacious, big tv, a bathroom, walk in closet, a kitchenette, a living area, it was a mini apartment on the large base. You supposed you could get used to this, now just to find some wifi.  
"Reaper, right?" You asked, looking up at your captor. He made a small 'hm' noise and you continued with your request. "Listen I'm cool with this whole kidnapping thing, I hated paying bills anyways, but can I have some internet? It's really all I ask." You asked, caution lacing your voice. Reaper stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at you, and you swear you saw his mask move into a confused expression, you had to be imagining that, slowly the large man pulled a device from his pocket and quickly closed the space between you two.

 

"Here, have this, it has wifi. Its monitored obviously. I'll get you a laptop in a few hours." Reaper was gruff and quick as he held out the phone to you, you grabbed the phone from his large hands, and you admired the detail on his outfit, especially those talons. You smiled at him and scooched back in the bed, pulling the covers up and resting on the pillows as you opened the phone. "The password is "B L A K W T C H" He stared at you, Reaper didn't understand you should be scared! But you aren't scared, he was.. Happy? He went to leave but before he did, he stopped at the doorway.  
"Gabriel works... better than Reaper."

 

You stared up at the man, you tilted your head at him and nodded. "Thank you, Gabriel, see you soon!" Your gaze turned back to the phone and you started downloading apps you liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://caveira-anonymous.tumblr.com/ This is my tumblr if you would like to discuss headcanons or ideas, or really just speak to me. Thank you for reading.  
> Have a lovely day.


	2. A Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't do summariessss

Life with Gabriel was weird, it had been a week since he kidnapped you, he was quite loving it was an odd thing to see from a man clad head to toe in black with smoking limbs. He'd always strip off the gauntlets, the boots, the armour, the large leather coat, and he would force his way into your lap, you found it truly endearing. 

"Hm, Gabriel?" You asked, running your fingers through the man's curly hair, he made a small noise and you continued. "Can you show me what the base looks like? I'm kind of curious. I hear people outside walking by all the time, and the courtyard from the window is pretty. I'd like to explore, or better yet, I'd like you to give me a tour if that's okay?" You had to admit you were nervous, in the week you've been here you've seen the man mad, and you didn't want him to get mad, you still have to bruises from last time. He sat up and looked at you, his red eyes peering into your own, a part of his face began to smoke out and his gaze broke from yours to hiss. 

"Whatever you'd like dear, most people are on missions right now, get dressed, we'll go explore." Gabriel stood up, making his way over to your shared closet, grabbing his own standard uniform. The man really does like to keep up his appearances, huh? You stood up and ducking under his arm grabbed some clothes for yourself, just a Talon emblem tank top and a pair of black jeans. You shuffled away and changed out of your current clothing, as you dropped your pants to put on the jeans you felt Gabriel's clawed hand grope your ass, a small squeal escaping your lips, you turned around and playfully whacked his hand away, the man was already dressed, you were surprised it was so fast, but didn't think about it as the tall man wrapped his arms around you. 

"Darling, please, I need to put clothes on." You giggled, wrapping your arms around his mid-section, his masked face rest on the top of your head and you couldn't help but smile, but soon he pulled away, backing up to sit on the couch and wait for you. You quickly pulled on the clothes and a pair of boots, giving him a nod when you were ready to leave the apartment. 

 

Gabriel's hand held yours as he led you around the base, telling you what certain rooms were, he near hissed when he saw a tall woman walking towards you two. You looked up at him, moving closer to his side as the purple woman approached.   
The woman stopped in front of you two, her tight suit showed off all her curves and accentuated everything nicely. The bright pink and purple was a bit much for you however. "Ah Reaper, its been a while, non? Is this where you've been?" The woman's accent was thick, foreign, sounded French. The woman's golden eyes trailed up and down your body, Gabriel moved in front of you, blocking you from her gaze. "Nice pet you have there." She chuckled.   
"Amelie, enough." He growled, you couldn't see what was happening, but the quiet gasp of Amelie and a stuttered sorry from the woman was enough to let you know he had done something out of your sight.   
"I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting, good day." Gabriel grabbed your hand once more in his and walked around her, continuing his venture into the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> You can support me here: https://ko-fi.com/caveiraanon  
> Or interact with me here: https://caveira-anonymous.tumblr.com/


End file.
